


Welcome to Las Vegas

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [467]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Las Vegas, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, TT
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Ils se sont mariés sans même qu'il ne s'en souvienne...
Relationships: Lukáš Hrádecký/Jan Zimmermann, Niko Kovač/Ante Rebić
Series: FootballShot [467]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Welcome to Las Vegas

Welcome to Las Vegas

  
Niko ouvre ses yeux douloureusement, il a des flashes de la soirée, mais basiquement ses souvenirs sont flous. Merde. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? Sa tête est lourde, il a comme des envies de nausées, ça ne va pas. Il détourné lentement le regard du plafond qu'il ne reconnaît pas pour voir... Ante ? Dormir à côté de lui. Pas bon. Il porte ses mains à son visage pour se réveiller, il a besoin de mettre au clair tout ce bordel avant de voir Fredi débarquer dans sa chambre pour l'engueuler, il doit encore être en retard. Il a une putain de nouvelle alliance. Ce n'est pas celle de son premier mariage. Soit c'est un cauchemar, soit c'est pire. C'est sûrement pire. Robert va aussi l'engueuler pour s'être marié à Vegas avec Ante Rebic. Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient à Vegas ? L'autre jour ils étaient à l'autre bout de la Floride pour le stage avant la rentrée avec Francfort. Il espère que personne de l'équipe n'a assisté à ça, et il ne veut pas de preuves non plus. Niko a gardé sa relation avec Ante secrète pour une raison pour l'amour de Dieu...

  
La douche qu'il prend le réveille tellement, sa nuit a dû être horriblement longue pour ses nerfs, et quand il voit les marques de la hargne d'Ante il sait que ça a dû être jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Ce n'est pas mauvais d'être marié à Ante, c'est juste surprenant de l'apprendre à Las Vegas. Il l'aime mais il n'aurait pas pensé que ça irait aussi vite entre eux. Robert va tellement l'engueuler. Il retrouve son téléphone avec un début de migraine, mais ça ne va pas l'empêcher de savoir si tout le monde le sait. Merde. Apparemment, selon les photos que quelqu'un a prises (sûrement Kevin), l'équipe était leurs témoins, et il semblerait que Jan et Lukas se soient aussi mariés. Ils ont profité de leur séjour d'une bonne manière, mais ça doit rester à Vegas pour que Francfort n'apprenne jamais leurs déboires d'adultes alcoolisés.

  
Fin


End file.
